1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector for connecting an electric part such as an IC package, etc. and more particularly to a socket which is suitable for transmitting an electric signal of high frequency.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A connector disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 63-117084 has a bypass bending element having a contact nose at one end portion thereof and which contact nose is displaced downwardly. The contact nose is abutted against a projecting element on the side of a male terminal disposed at the other end portion of the bypass bending portion so as to resiliently displace the projecting element against its biasing force, thereby to provide a bypass through the contact nose.
Another prior art connector disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 57-21081 has a contact nose which is resiliently displaced such that a short piece extending from the contact nose side is slid to contact a spring element, thereby to provide a bypass through the contact nose.
Another prior art contact disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 63-164191 adopts a projecting element projecting toward a contact nose side from a male terminal side which does not possess an elastic property, and an inclined surface is defined by an inner surface of the projecting element and by an inner surface of the contact nose, so that when the contact nose is displaced downwardly, the inclined surface of the contact nose is abutted against the inclined surface of the projecting element and thereafter displaced backwardly along the inclined surface to generate a pushing force on the contact nose and projecting element, thereby to provide a bypass through the contact nose.
In the conventional connectors of this type, as they necessarily possess various tolerances such as dimensional tolerances of the contact nose of the counterpart electric part, dimensional tolerances of contacts, socket boards, etc., and the displacing amount of the bypass bending element is irregular. However, in the Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 63-117084 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 63-164191, the amount of displacement of the bypass bending portion is absorbed by resiliently displacing the bypass bending element upwardly, downwardly and backwardly.
However, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 63-117084 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 57-21081, because the bypass element is warped in order to render a spring property thereto, the distance of the bypass through the contact nose and the male terminal is not the shortest. In the latter case, the bypassing distance becomes merely slightly short depending on the extent of irregularities in the amount of displacement of the bypass bending element. In addition, as the pushing force to the contact nose owing to the resiliency of the bypass element jeopardizes a smooth displacement of the bypass element, it is required to strictly adjust the resiliency of the bypass element and that of the bypass bending element, whereby production becomes difficult.
Furthermore, in the connector disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 63-164191, it is required to generate a contacting force between the contact element of an electric part and the contact nose of the contact as well as a contacting force between the contact nose and a projecting element by upward, downward and backward displacement of the bypass bending element. Moreover, both of the contacting forces are effected by different directions of resiliency of the bypass bending element. Accordingly, designing the bypass bending element is very difficult and an excessive load is applied to the bypass bending element, thus resulting in a short mechanical life of the bypass bending element.
The present invention has been accomplished in order to obviate these shortcomings.